Pain in My Heart
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: "Resentment is like taking a poison and waiting for the other person to die..." Naruto is a Jinchuriki hated and outcast of society. Sasuke is her opposite but in one fateful encounter they become something no one expect them to be. SasukexgNaruto
1. Vol 1: Ch 1: Fateful Day

**Pain in My Heart**

**Shirahane Aikawa**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters but the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

**Summary:** Can love remove the pain? Can Sasuke save her from the nightmare that she live through since her birth. Can love make her stay?

* * *

**PREFACE: **

As a little child, Uzumaki Naruto lived on her own. Hated by the villagers she doesn't know why she was being hated by them. Maybe it's because of the Kyuubi inside her body that killed all their love once in one single night. Maybe that's why they all hated her, but sometimes she wanted to ask them why? Why they hated me for the crime that she didn't commit? It was the Kyuubi who did it not her.

"Oi, dobe come on we will be late for class." Naruto turned to Sasuke her only friend she doesn't really know the reason why they become friends but ever since that day when Sasuke saved her from those bullies they've been inseparable but no one knows that fact in class she tried her hardest to avoid Sasuke at all cost. She doesn't want the others hate him just because of being friends with her.

"Uh, hai.." Naruto said as she trailed behind her friend her sapphire orbs looking down to her feet. Sasuke sighed it was always like this his bestfriend will always look on her feet like she has no face to show. He glowered fist tighten it was all because of the villages who despises her that's why she has no self-esteem. She has nothing to begin with she only have him as her friend but even though to him Naruto is afraid to open up its just that plain frustrating that the only girl his eyes could see is like this.

Sasuke looks up to the clear blue sky it was five years ago he was seven years old the first time he laid his eyes on her.

**Flash Back**

_That day he was so frustrated because of Itachi for not fulfilling his promise that he'll train him. Angry and upset he resulted on abusing the trunk of the tree with his kunai scratching it in the process. He was totally grumpy if its possible he wanted to kill someone. If killing is not a mortal sin he already did! But then she came to him out of thin air with the bubbly smile on her face. Her two golden pigtails swinging on the breeze of air as she skip on his side startling him._

"_What the hell? Stay away from me!" Sasuke said angrily to the scrawny blonde haired girl that in unknown reason has a big smile on her face. 'did she saw what I'm doing? She's smiling argh she's probably just making fun of me.' Sasuke thought._

"_Don't be sad..." Instead of running away the girl stayed and walk closely to him he glared at her but it seems like his glare isn't scaring her at all. She smiled at him, "I'm used to glares so it won't scare me away.." Sasuke scowled as he sat down giving up on making the girl go maybe if he ignore her she'll leave. _

"_Life is too short to hold grudge, also too long for anger and resentment you know..." Sasuke look at the blonde haired girl as she turn to him with a smile in return somehow her smile making him flushed and his heart beating so fast. " For every minute you are angry,or sad...you lose sixty seconds of happiness.." The blonde take a sit close to him but he look away._

_Damn he's blushing! Only because of this girl.._

_Sasuke watched her as she hug her knees close to her chest glancing to her every now and then, "Resentment is like taking a poison and waiting for the other person to die..." Sasuke was now intrigue by the girl for the child in their age no one would have this kind of wisdom and yet she said those words as if... _

_Sasuke nearly jump on his seat as she saw her bending towards him feeling his heart beating wildly on his chest. "Isn't that right?" She said her smile never leaving her face._

_Shortly after that they always saw each other on that same spot he never learned about her name, not after he saved her from those children. That's when he learned that the girl he met that fateful day on the woods was none other than the host of the nine tailed fox._

"_Thank you for..you know for what you did back then.." The blonde haired girl said wincing in pain as she tried to wipe the blood off her cheeks._

"_You idiot you don't wipe off that kind of cut you'll spread the blood through your face and I'll get infected!" Sasuke said scolding the girl pulling out his white handkerchief using it to wipe the blood off her face making her wince._

"_Ouch.." she winced in pain._

"_Just take it.. come on I'll ask my mum to help you with the bandaging.." Sasuke said as he swooped her off her feet making the young blonde haired girl yelp in surprise._

"_No no no no no let go! I'm fine! so let me go!" Sasuke could feel she was panicking her whole body beginning to be stiff while struggling on his hold. He has to do something.. before she could injure both of them._

"_Relax I'm not going to hurt you stupid.." Sasuke said reassuringly._

"_R-Really?" She trembled._

"_Of course dummy what do you think of me?" He scoffed.,.'Do__**es she think I'm like those bastards?'**_

"_T-Thank you but you don't need to worry I heal fast.." She said almost whispering to his shoulder. Damn this position is rather dangerous for Sasuke's heart._

"_Stupid I'm not worried at all.." Sasuke said his elegant brows knotted he couldn't believe his Uchiha pride is being crushed just because of the girl on his arms. It's a serious damage if he's older brother found out about this. "By the way what's your name.." Its not a question but a plain statement. _

_Typical of Uchiha's._

"_My name is Naruto...how about you?" Naruto asked in return._

"_Uchiha Sasuke.."_

**End Flash Back**

Sasuke closed her eyes inhaling the fresh morning air, yes now he was sure of it that's the time when he fell in love with his best friend...

...

**As the Konoha Ninja Academy** is on their sight Naruto stepped back, Sasuke turned to face her.

"What now dobe." Sasuke said irritatingly. Here they go again Naruto will always do this she doesn't want to enter the academy together with him to be sure that their peers won't see them.

"I think you should go first Sasuke.." Naruto said timidly.

"Today is the day Iruka will place us on our Genin team there's no time for this..." Sasuke said with as the matter of factly tone on his voice. He's getting tired of this he don't really care if they we're seen together?

"Are you aware of the fact that between you and me the only one cares who will see us together is only you." Sasuke said staring blankly on Naruto's wavering sapphire eyes.

"Uh well you see..." Naruto tried to explain.

"Go in first then I'll follow."

"Eh.." Naruto stared at her best friend.

"Come on go.." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Uhm.." Naruto nodded.

* * *

"DREAM ON INO-PIG I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL SIT BESIDE SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO I'M THE ONE BILLBOARD BROW!"

"What a drag.." Shikamaru said with a sighed every morning of everyday these Sasuke fan girls are always fighting for the seat next to Sasuke who apparently the blonde haired girl always occupy.

"And this is only for one guy how pathetic.." Kiba commented Akamaru barking in agreement behind Hinata while using his straw-spitting prowess to throw the little crumpled paper to his prospect victim.

Not a minute later the two loyal fan girls of Sasuke entered the room running towards their apple of the eye. But the seat next to their crush is occupied.

"THE HELL! GET OUT OF THAT SEAT!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"THAT'S _**MY **_SEAT!" Ino protested.

"NO THAT'S _**MY**_ SEAT! I will be the one seating beside Sasuke-kun so back off!" Naruto winced at the intensity of her voice.

"A-Alright.." Naruto said she was about to stand up and find another seat but Sasuke grabbed her wrist back down making her sit again. Then he glared at the two, making his Ino and Sakura die hard fast cowered on the sight of his glare.

"Back off.. she will stay here.." Sasuke said with that he turned again to continue reading his book hoping the two already got his hint if not he will make them know what he really meant.

"AWW! Sasuke-kun~! You're so mean!~~"

"Alright alright class sit down I'm here to announce your team.. Team 1 will be- then now Team 7 will include Uchiha Sasuke-..."

"I WANT TO BE ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM!" Sakura said while praying.

"TEAM 7 TEAM 7 PLEASE! PLACE ME IN TEAM 7!" Ino chided.

Their classmate sweatdropped as the two rival for Sasuke's heart produce an ominous aura.

"-Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto..." Iruka continued on.

"Eh.. the demon in Sasuke-kun's team? Unbelivable.." the others started to murmur.

"It's NOT fair!" Ino screamed in defeat.

"**Cha that's what you get Ino-pig! Love will prevail Sasuke-kun is mine SHANNARO!" **Sakura said pumping her fist in pure delight.

Sasuke knotted his eyebrows angrily. He doesn't mind Naruto but Sakura? What the hell?

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shinno.. team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji..."

"Why the hell I'm team with two losers!" Ino protested.

"It's been decided so just take it I wish all of you good luck you're jounin sensei will be fetching you." Iruka announce with a wide smile on his face then he turned to Naruto.

"_You can do it Naruto..." _Iruka thought

* * *

One by one the their classmate has been fetched by their jounin instructor all of them but team 7.

"Where the hell is our teacher! He's suppose to be here three hours ago!" Sakura said she couldn't take this anymore standing up pacing back and forth while Sasuke leaned his back on the wall while Naruto pressed her back on the chair.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"Shut up you're making my ears bleed." Sasuke said as the pinkette already getting on his nerves.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!"

"Whatever." He said dismissively with an irritated look on his voice.

"I think he's here." Naruto said for the first time.

Sakura knotted her eyebrows turning to face the kyuubi container she doesn't like her on their team. She hates her existence there's something about Uzumaki Naruto that attracts her Sasuke-kun towards her she could feel it. She won't let them get closer than being just seatmates. The pinkette snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened with a creaking sound revealing a man with gravity defying hair.

"Yo, my first impression of you all? I hate you.."

* * *

**Author's Note** : I'm not sure what team Neji- Lee- and Tenten belonged to.. I know they're older than Naruto's age. So I don't think they are in Naruto's class but still they are near his age group in anime/manga so they're still peers. (Laugh) So are they team 9? hmm someone correct me please!

**Please Read and Review Please!**


	2. Filler: Intertwined Hands

**~Pain in My Heart~**

* * *

Sasuke yawned brushing his dishelved raven locks in annoyance he still wanted to sleep but can't because this is the first day of their first real mission as an official team with their sensei the legendary copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. He groaned in frustration as he remembered their first orientation with the said man.

**Flash Back**

"_Let's see first off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves..." The grey haired jounin said once the three of them settle down in front of their easy going sensei._

"_Introduce ourselves? What should we say then sensei..." Sakura asked sitting down between her team mates._

"_Umm...your Likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, things like that..." Kakashi said boredly._

"_What about before we introduce ourselves, please tell us about yourself first you're our sensei after all..." Sakura suggested eagerly._

_Kakashi pointed himself with his fingers, "Me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi..I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes..." The older man said earning him a surprise look on the three youngsters. "I've never really thought about my dream...As for my hobbies, I have many..." He continued._

_Sakura doesn't look impress, "In the end, isn't all we know is his name?" the pinkette muttered._

_Naruto nodded shyly in silent agreement. _

_Kakashi sighed, "Now let's start with you blondie..."_

_Naruto jumped a little on her sit when all attention of their group fall to her making her uncomfortable, "U-Umm, M-my name is U-Uzumaki N-Naruto...um.. I l-like Ramen I like the ramen Iruka-sensei treats me to...I dislike people who look down to others just because they're different..." Naruto started while fiddling with her hands suddenly the floor looks more insteresting to her. "Um, my hobbies is to cross stitch on my free time, cook and train... As for my dream I like to be the first woman to be a Hokage of the hidden leaf village so that the entire village would finally acknowledge my existence..." As Naruto said those words Sasuke can't help but to look at her with the eyes he used to look at her when she wasn't looking at him. _

"_Interesting kid..." Kakashi thought then look to Sakura a hint for her to start introducing herself and stop glaring hard at the blonde._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura what I like...I mean,__**who**__ I like is..." Sakura turned to Sasuke with a blushing face while containing her squeal while the raven looks away with irrate look on his face. "And, my hobby is, I mean..." She continue still looking at the raven's way squealing, "-and my future dream is..." Now Sakura cannot contain her squeal and hug herself lovingly the display made their jounin sensei sweatdropped anime style._

"_And? What about your dislikes?" The older male asked._

_Sakura didn't say anything but glared hard to the blonde's way in jealousy._

_Kakashi now has upside down U expression on his face, "Girls at her age are probably more interested in love than Ninjutsu..." He thought then turn to the last man on his squad._

"_My name's...Uchiha Sasuke I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream because I will make it a reality...I will surpass my older brother if he is better I will be the best, As for my future goals I'm going to restore my clan together with my brother and without fail will protect the last of my future family..."_

"_S-Sasuke..." Naruto turned to look at her bestfriend._

"_Sure enough, Sasuke's so cool..." Sakura thought her face bright red._

"_Yosh, okay the three of you are very distinctive and interesting!" Kakashi said once Sasuke finished his introduction, "We'll have a mission tomorrow!" he continued._

"_Yes, sir! What kind of mission?" Sakura asked._

"_First, we'll do what we can do with just four people. A survival exercise..."_

"_Survival exercise? Why are we doing an excercise even though this is supposed to be a mission?" Annoyed Sakura asked once more.. "We've had more than our share of excercises in the academy!"_

"_This is no simple excercise..." Kakashi responded.._

"_T-Then w-what kind of excercise is it Kakashi-sensei?" this time Naruto asked while stuttering._

_Kakashi chuckled wickedly, "Hey! What's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked._

"_Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you'll grow disenchanted out of twenty seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as rookie shinobi the remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this excercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!" He said darkly to the three hopeful Genin's._

_End Flash Back_

"Then the next day that idiot Kakashi came late and gave us the bell test thankfully we passed it now this day as I said earlier is the day of our first mission as an official team seven."

"Hey, morning Sasuke-chan …it's a miracle you woke up early." Mikoto greeted her son cheerfully earning a groan from Sasuke. "I hate morning's mom…but I have to…" He said as he stuck a French toast at his mouth while his mother raised an eyebrow to him and gasp in realization. "Don't tell me you already have a girl friend." Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Mom…I don't have…"

"Of course he has mother remember Naru-chan..." Itachi chuckled as he entered their aparment ninja style dress with full Anbu attire. Sasuke turned to face his older brother with a large scowl.

"What the hell Itachi..." His older brother likes to tease him often.

"Don't glare Otouto..." Itachi said as he sits down next to Sasuke.

"What's wrong with Naru-chan I mean she's a very beautiful girl you know...anyway why don't you ask Naru-chan to live with us... I don't mind!" Mikoto said cheerfully. "If you get together I will be sooooo happy!" She said squealing like a teenager.

"Mom!" Sasuke said with a disapproving look towards his mother's childish antics.

"Whatever I'm going..." He said drinking his coffee. "I really need to go…thanks for the breakfast!" Sasuke said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh my…teenagers these days..." Mikoto cupped her chin while watching her son's back disappeared behind the door.

"Sasuke's just in denial okaasan..." Itachi said while slicing his bacon.

Mikoto giggled in return.

* * *

"Stupid Itachi I hate that guy! Always teasing me about Naruto its not as if-" Sasuke pause in realization, "Wait, does that mean I'm **that **obvious?!" he said covering his mouth with his hand.

"S-Sasuke?"

Speaking of the devil! Its Naruto, _"Damn it I don't even know why I'm here!_" Sasuke said to himself as he found himself right in front of his bestfriend's door.

"D-Do you need something Sasuke?" The blonde said while half hiding behind the door.

"Obviously I'm here so that we can go at our team meeting place..." He said pushing his way inside his bestfriend's apartment.

"U-Um well about that-"

"Seriously you're a girl but your apartment is a mess..." Sasuke said while looking around the premises like it was his first time setting his foot inside the room.

Naruto blushed, "Um I haven't have a time to clean I'm sorry..." she said timidly.

Sasuke knotted his brows, "You don't have to say sorry you know...come on let's go Kakashi is waiting for us.." he said grabbing Naruto with him intertwining their hands together...in purpose.. looking away blushing.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto said then turned to look at their intertwine hands she didn't mind holding hands with him but once theyre out in public and the villagers are obviously looking at them the blonde tried to let go of their intertwined hands but no avail Sasuke tighten his hold on her hand even more.

"Don't think about anything right now...let's just go..." Sasuke said without looking at the blonde.

Naruto blushed somehow the way Sasuke holding her hand is different from the way before he held her hand.

"O-Okay..." she nodded.

* * *

"YO! good morning!" Kakashi said with cheerful mood greeting his students line up before him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted as she pointing her finger accusingly to their sensei. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way..." By that reason Sakura is now steaming hot in anger.

"LIAR!"

"Che whatever..." Sasuke huffed arms across his chest.

Naruto silently just watching the scene before her unfold.

"Anyway... right now our mission starts now.."

"What kind of mission sensei?" Naruto asked their easy going sensei.

"Well, its operation find Tora the cat!"

"HUWHAAAT?!"

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is just a filler, and yes the story isn't gonna follow the anime after this filler chapter 2 chapters will be time skip following the my Original Pain in my Heart storyline. Anyway in this story only Sasuke, Mikoto and Itachi left in the Uchiha clan just like the original PMH.

**Also to clarify, I'm not bashing Sakura this characterization of her here in my fic is needed. She'd change of course! **

And to those who had read the Original PMH knows already the ending of this story so don't spoil! :)

Also sorry for updating so late! **Advance Merry Christma**s! Forgive my bad grammar :|

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Vol 1: Ch 2: Enter Zabuza Momochi!

**~Pain in My Heart~**

**13-01-13**

**[]**

* * *

**Volume 1 :****Genin Days!**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Zabuza Momochi!**

Ever since team seven was formed under the guidance of the famous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi the team has been on numerous D-rank missions such as cleaning the lake, babysitting the daimyo's child, pulling weeds or finding a lost cat and worst playing ninja with a spoiled heir of a jeweler business man. Sasuke had to admit these tedious job is getting to his nerves he has to agree with his devoted fan girl _is_ right for once. They need more challenging mission to keep him sane from all these lame D-rank missions.

"Can't we have a different missions Hokage-sama? I mean we've been running after tora for quiet a while can't we just have other exciting missions than running after someone's feline!" Sakura complained while struggling to hold Tora who're trying to break away from her.

"Yeah Sakura is right for once." Sasuke agreed.

The pinkette immediately brighten up when she heard her Sasuke-kun agreed to her. Sakura tried to lean in to the raven's shoulder but he lean away making her a bit off balance.

"You guys just become Genin no one will give you higher missions than D-rank you understand!" Iruka said angrily while pounding both of his hands over the table startling the laid back third Hokage.

"Iruka relax..."

"Uh..I'm sorry Hokage-sama.." Iruka apologized.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I'd talk to my students later." Kakashi said apologetically while rubbing the back of his neck.

The third shook his head, "No its fine...I can understand what your students must be feeling right now.. what about this I'd give your team some decent mission just this time." he proposed making the three Genin look at him simultaneously.

"Really!" the three said in unison.

He nodded, "Yes..."

"But Hokage-sama!" Iruka protested.

"Its fine Iruka after all this mission is only a C-rank one.."

"C rank finally!" the three said again together.

Sakura pumped her fist, "Alright! finally we're gonna go outside the village for the first time. So anyway Hokage-sama what's our mission?!" the pinkette asked eagerly.

"An escort mission..."

"So who are we gonna protect? A prince? A famous actor? Who who?!"

"Pipe down Sakura..." Kakashi reprimanded his ever excited student.

"Sorry sensei!"

"What?! So these mutts actually going to protect me? Hic..." the newcomer said as he close the door with a loud thud. All of the occupant of the room turned to face the drunkard.

"Okay team let's meet up on the gate exactly one hour from now..." Kakashi noted before disappearing with a loud poof.

* * *

"So finally my Sasuke-chan's skill is getting notice! I'm happy for you my son.." Mikoto congratulated her ever adorable son who's now currently scowling.

"Mom please stop calling me Sasuke-chan I'm not the chubby seven year old anymore.." the younger Uchiha said scowling while putting all his change clothes and his ninja tools inside his bag.

"Sasuke is always Sasuke-chan for me...anyway tell Naru-chan to be careful okay?! Don't ever let her out of your sight. You know me she's my prospect to be my future daughter in law if you know what I mean.." It wasn't a request but its a demand in a nice voice.

"You heard mother otouto take care of **my **precious future sister in law." Itachi chuckled he can't help but to laugh at the sight of his annoyed younger brother its apparent that whenever the topic of the conversation is his precious childhood bestfriend his otouto is getting flustered, after all its not really a secret from them that their little Sasuke harbor feelings for the said blonde.

Sasuke scowled even further.

"Shut up Itachi!"

* * *

Once the five of them reached the village main gate, the team 7 learned that the arrogant, drunkard old man's name is Tazuna from the Land of the waves who anyway quiet close to Naruto much for Sasuke's dismay.

"Yay! Finally we're out of the village! I can call myself a traveller now..." Sakura said proudly.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked quietly to his blonde bestfriend once Sakura is away from them and the two older guys conversing to each other.

"U-Umm I'm fine..." she stuttered.

"Really? You've been quiet since the start of the journey you sure.." Sasuke pressed on.

"Y-Yes I'm fine...d-don't worry about me I'm really okay..." Naruto assured her friend. Honestly she was feeling half excited half nervous since this is her first time coming out of the village and the environment she was in right now is very unfamiliar for her.

"Yeah sure.." Sasuke said obviously not believing his friend weak lie.

"I-I'm really okay..." Naruto said strongly.

Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "Yeah whatever come on let's go.." he said as he snatched his friend's hand roughly intertwining their hands together then shoved their connected hands inside his pocket.

Naruto blushed bright red.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Let it be.." Sasuke said looking away hiding his _also_ bright red face from his bestfriend.

**Behind all of them they don't know that a shadowy figure watch every move they take.**

* * *

**After an hour of walking toward another village**

"Hmm.. Tazuna..." Sakura is the first one to break the silence.

"Yeah.." Tazuna asked rudely.

"Your country is the land of the waves right?"

"What of it?" Tazuna said obviously irritated with her question.

Sakura turned to her sensei, "Kakashi-sensei don't Land of the Waves has their own shinobi to protect their village?" the laid back jounin look up from reading his bible aka Make out paradise to face his student.

"Hmm.." Kakashi cupped his chin, "Well there are other four great nations aside from Hidden Leaf which where we obviously came from. And each of them has 'Kage' which means 'shadow'.

"_Really that old man is that big of a deal?! I'm not buying it CHA!" _Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked, _"That old man is one of the powerful shinobi of the five great nations? I don't think so I mean I see the way he acts around women..." _he thought while the blonde is thinking the same thing as her bestfriend.

"Hey you guys! You all just doubt lord Hokage were you?!" Kakashi asked his three students. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura shook their head nervously in response. "Don't worry you guys this is only C-rank mission a mission that only deals escorting a person without involving fighting against another shinobi so were okay.."

Sakura sighed in relief now she can breathe._ "I mean I don't think I'm ready for the actual battle...I might die on the spot! But anyway Sasuke-kun is here to save me!"_ she squealed inwardly but frown almost immediately when she noticed that her Sasuke-kun's hand is intertwined with the blonde's once. She doesn't have a time to react when two ninja's came out of nowhere and threw a chain on their sensei. Everyone are surprised as they pull the chain and their sensei was cut into pieces and his remains landed on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried out as the two rouge shinobi surrounded her. Shaking in fear she didn't know what to do they appeared next to her all of the sudden. Sasuke who's yet to be notice draw out his kunai strike the two of them with ease just to make sure they got their attention and just leave her alone. Once the raven got the two shinobi's attention she stood up and hurriedly went to Tazuna's side pulling out her kunai and help the pinkette to protect their client.

"Behind me Tazuna!" Sakura said covering the old man with her small body. With an incredible speed Sasuke had appeared in front of Sakura protecting the three of them. As the two ninja was about to strike them a tall figure headlocked both ninja's.

"Yo!" It was Kakashi

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried out.

"Che show off..." Sasuke grumbled underneath his breath.

"W-Wait a minute sensei did you just-" Sakura said turning to look at their sensei's 'remains' that turns out to be a kawarimi.

"**S-Substitution**!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys..." Kakashi congratulated the three of them for being brave to defend their client even though they thought that he's gone. "And well Mr. Tazuna we have to talk." he said seriously to the old man who look away from his gaze in return.

"Tell us the truth or we will be force to leave you from this point on.." Kakashi threatened the old man.

Gulping before deciding to tell them the truth, "You see the truth is Gatou want me dead so that I wouldn't be able to continue building the bridge for my village." he explained.

"Gatou? You mean the businessman." Kakashi queried.

Tazuna nodded.

"Gatou? Who's he Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Gatou is well known rich businessman." Kakashi answered his student then turned his attention back to the sober old man, "That doesn't cleared much of the question. Why would he want you dead."

"He wants my village for himself build his another empire... but if he does that my village will die we're already withering since he started to occupy the whole of my village. People dying in hunger and poverty no one is helping us our only hope is the bridge it would connect us to other villages and once that happen I believe our village will flourish but if I die that will never happen...so please forgive me!" the old man said as he kneel down before the team seven.

"T-Tazuna-san please stand up you don't need to kneel.." Naruto said slowly stuttering a bit.

"This is bad..." Kakashi muttered.

"I promise I will pay the whole amount of the mission once we have the money just please forgive me and continue protecting me..." Tazuna pleaded.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura turned to their sensei.

Kakashi sighed, "Well we don't have a choice do we? Team." he said looking at his three students. "If we continue further to this mission expect that this wouldn't be easy for you guys. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" the three said in unison.

"Okay then we're off to the Land of the Waves!" Kakashi declared that they will proceed to the Land of the waves.

"But I'm curious..." Sasuke said all of the sudden.

"Hmm.. what is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said while leaning closer to the younger Uchiha.

"What will you do if we refuse." The raven asked coolly.

"Well, I'd die and my cute little grandson will cry like 'You hidden leaf ninja killed my grand pa!'" Tazuna said with a wide grin on his face.

_"Urgh, we shouldn't have agreed to continue guarding him!" _Sakura said inwardly.

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Anyway let's go we have a long way journey ahead..."

* * *

**Land of the Waves **

Team seven and the bridge builder Tazuna was on a skiff and instead of using the engine the man is rowing the boat they couldn't see anything as a very heavy mist is surrounding the whole area.

"Argh, the mist so thick I can't even see anything!" Sakura commented then she turned to the apple of her eyes but then what she saw next gave her a shock. Sasuke was smiling! Her Sasuke-kun is smiling while caressing their blonde team mate's tan cheeks while the latter sleeping peacefully on the raven haired shoulder. Now she's pissed!

"_Sasuke-kun has feelings for Naruto?! No waaay!"_

Naruto groaned as she finally had woken up only to see her raven haired bestfriend face up close making her face flushed for unknown reason. "I-I'm sorry..." she apologize as she scooted a reasonable distance from her bestfriend.

"Its fine.."

Once the five of them reached the forest towards Tazuna's village a heavy mist immediately surrounded them Kakashi immediately noticed that they were being followed.._again_

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked their sensei once she noticed the older man had stop walking.

"DUCK!" Kakashi and the rest of his team along with Tazuna went down the ground as the large sword lunged and struck a tree right in front of them. And large man appeared standing at the handle of the sword.

And it was Zabuza Momochi.

* * *

**Shirahane Aikawa**: What do you think guys? Hopefully you'd love this chapter! Special thanks to **Chocoreitoichigo **I would like to reply to your review but you're not a registered when you reviewed PMH. :( Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! So how do you like this chapter? Hope you like it!

Also thanks to **BDragon11** for reviewing too!

**This Chapter is dedicated to ********Chocoreitoichigo ********and ********BDragon11**

******I'm open to any comments, suggestions for PMH so don't be shy to PM me!**

******Please Read and Leave a Review!**


	4. Vol 1: Ch 3: Bestfriend

**·٠• ƸӜƷ •·٠**

**Pain in My Heart**

**~20-01-13~**

* * *

**Volume 1: Genin Days**

**Chapter 3: Best friend**

**..**

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi a rogue shinobi from the village hidden in the mist..." Kakashi said looking up to the tall man standing on the handle of his sword. "If you are our opponent then I have to use this.." He said lifting up his forehead protector covering his left eyes it was crimson red and a three black dots like a kaleidoscope .

"Ahh.. copy ninja Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan its an honor to meet you here..." Zabuza said under his mask."

"The sharingan?" Sasuke thought.

Everyone is talking about Sharingan that Sakura's head beginning to ache, "Everyone is talking about Sharingan..sharingan what is sharingan anyway?!" the pinkette demanded to know to know what everyone was talking about.

"The sharigan its a dojutsu a special eye that could copy enemies jutsu a perfect imitation of the the original one by just looking being perform when its activated..." Sasuke explained while looking at their sensei's sharingan eye. _"But only my clan possess that eye..." _he thought to himself.

Zabuza snickered as the mist covered the whole area as he started to make a move towards the bridge builder. Everyone is looking around waiting so anxiously for the rogue ninja's next move. The whole team 7 positioned around Tazuna, Sasuke in the middle, Naruto on the right and Sakura to his left readying their kunai to any possible attack of the enemy.

"I guess I just have to eliminate you first Kakashi!"

Zabuza then suddenly appeared on top of the river his hands performing a hand sign next thing they see was a large amount of chakra is forming next to their opponent and the water next to him is taking a shape of cyclone.

"He vanished!" Naruto looks around to see any signs of movement around them but its hard to find one when the environment is covered by a thick mist.

"Dang it I can't see anything! The mist is getting thicker than before..." Sakura said while looking around.

"Well its common for our village to have this kind of mist.." Tazuna replied. As the mist continue to get heavier and their surroundings become darker their sensei also had vanished out of nowhere.

"Damn it.." Sasuke cursed his hands shaking he was getting affected by the enemies technique all he had in mind now is he had to kill himself. And he has to do it now! Naruto sensing her bestfriend's state touch his arm making the other look at her. Sasuke was startled by the touch but it help him break away from some kind of Genjutsu placed to him by Zabuza.

"Sasuke calm down..." Everyone turned to Kakashi who produces his chakra so intense so that his team could see him clearly defogging him from the thick mist. "I won't let any harm come to any of you. I promise.." Kakashi said reassuring the four of them.

"I wouldn't be so sure! Its over Kakashi!" all of the sudden Zabuza appeared out of nowhere inside the three Genin's defensive formation. He was now in front of Tazuna he was about to raise his sword to kill the bridge builder but Kakashi stepped in and hit Zabuza with his kunai but the enemy had become into a water.

"Water clone..." Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly another water formed behind Kakashi, "Sensei behind you!" Naruto called out it was the real Zabuza slashing their sensei with ease blood dripping everywhere. Everyone was unable to move this was the second time to witness their sensei being cut into pieces but he wasn't dead right? He would be coming back again like what he did to those two shinobi's they had encountered on their way to this village.

Their questions has immediate answer when the blood turned blue and they realize it was water. It was a water clone! And then imitating what Zabuza did to him he appeared behind him and held his kunai knife on the rouge ninja's throat.

"Its over..."

Zabuza laugh maniacally, "You think its that EASY huh Kakashi..." he then elbowed the latter sending him flying towards the river. It turned out that what they thought was Zabuza is just a water clone and the 'real' Zabuza was on the river with Kakashi holding their sensei captive with water prison.

"The water is steel you won't be able to move now..."

"Damn it.." Kakashi cursed.

Naruto stepped in, "W-We have to save Kakashi-sensei..." she said tightening her hold to the kunai on her hand.

"Are you crazy!" It was Sakura, "We are only Genin we can't stand up against a Jounin!" The pinkette gaped as she watched her blonde team mate stepped forward bravely into her fighting stance.

"Y-Yes we're only Genin but we are a team! We help each other. We are shinobi we never back down.. I-I will never back down!" the blonde declared strongly.

"_This kid..." _Tazuna thought his eyes widen.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto called out.

"Yeah.."

"I got a plan.."

"Planning to use teamwork now huh.." Sasuke said standing next to the blonde.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he realize what his two student going to do, "No! Just run it was all over once he got me just run! And continue protecting the bridge builder." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto's eyes wavered clearly not accepting their sensei's resolved, "B-Bridge builder?" she said uncertainly.

"Go save your sensei don't mind me I was the reason why you guys are in this mess so I won't stop you." Tazuna responded.

Sasuke smirked

"You hear that?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**(A/N: As I'm no good with battle scenes)**

"Oh, I used too much of the sharingan." Kakashi said to himself.

"It's about time you wake up." A voice was heard beside him and it turns out to be Tazuna's daughter.

"You all right?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He was about to get up when Tsunami stopped him.

"You need to rest." She commanded. Kakashi sighed and rest back in the floor bed. Soon the whole team and Tazuna came in once they heard Kakashi was awake.

"You will be fine here so don't worry." Tazuna said. Kakashi nodded slowly and the Genin sat down by him.

"Sensei listen your sharingan is amazing and everything but I think you shouldn't use it that much..." Sakura said as she sits down beside the weaken Kakashi.

"Yeah.."

"Kakashi who was that mask kid.." Sasuke asked seriously.

"The mask kid." Kakashi explained, "was from the ANBU squad an assassination squad" Kakashi explained, "A ninja's body has carrying secrets of their own village's known ninjutsu and once a shinobi betrayed their village it was the special ANBU's job to eliminate the threat to their village as any other villages could take advantage of the dead body of that particular rouge ninja and use that jutsu they acquired to their own gain." Kakashi then became silent. "Usually hunter nins kill their target on the spot so why didn't he...instead he took Zabuza with him..."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto cocked her head innocently.

"Here's the deal Zabuza is still alive.." Kakashi concluded.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Impossible!" Tazuna was shocked by the information.

"What?! Sensei you said it yourself. Zabuza's dead!" Sakura insisted.

"We shinobi's has rules anyway. If the opponents death is uncertain we have to think far ahead..." Kakashi is amused of all his students he didn't think that its possible for the blonde to be happy in this circumstances. _"She's actually happy Zabuza's alive she's shaking in...excitement..._" he thought in amusement.

"But sensei it is really okay? You can't still even stand up on your own..." Sakura said worriedly.

"Well I guess its time for some training right?"

"W-Wait!" Sakura flipped. "Hold on Kakashi-sensei did you just hear what I just said?!"

"All of you saved me ever since we got here you guys grew... Naruto for instance she grew more than the two of you..she stepped up with only courage and bravery on her hands and I'm proud as her sensei.."

"S-Sensei..." Naruto smiled she was praised by Kakashi Hatake no less.

"Once we train more we'll be having more chance to take him down right sensei..." Naruto asked

"There's no one who could defeat him!" a voice behind them said they all turn around only to see a little boy with a cap covering his hair and green over alls. "All the people who stand on Gatou's way died, and it would be the same to you!" he continued.

"Inari!" Tsunami reprimanded her son.

"Grand pa!" Inari said running to his grand pa ignoring his mother at all.

"Inari you shouldn't say that these people is the reason why your grand pa is with us now!"

"Its all right I was rude to them as well too."

* * *

**That Night, **

Naruto found herself looking up the stars while hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Hey.." She turn to look up only to see her bestfriend.

"Sasuke.." she uttered then watched the raven sits next to her.

"You okay?" He asked. She smiled.

"Y-Yes..." she said quietly.

"I was worried about you..." Sasuke said looking away as a tint of small blush grace his pale skin.

"Huh?"

"Well you're my bestfriend you know... who would have thought you have that kind of guts...you just stepped in like that of course that made me worry..." Sasuke realizing what he said made him blush even more, _'Crap! That came out of my mouth?!' _he thought wildly, he was thankful that his bestfriend is naive and she won't understand what he was saying.

"I-It just that... I realized every time there's conflict I backed away...everytime I'm in trouble you're always there to protect me...at that moment I know Kakashi-sensei would choose to be captured for us to escape but I won't accept that...I don't leave friends behind..I won't run away either just like the last time I wouldn't want to be a burden anymore..." Naruto said shaking a bit.

"Don't say that you're a burden.." Naruto gazed at him. "The Naruto I know don't think like that of herself..." he continued.

"Sasuke..." She said softly.

"But then that's what I like about you..."

"Thank you Sasuke...I like you too.." she replied smiling at her friend.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks he turned around looking at the blonde stiffly, "You like me?" he asked like a petrified robot.

Naruto nodded, "Yes.. I like you...I'm so lucky to have you as my bestfriend Sasuke.."

**Friend..**

**Friend...**

**Friend...**

_'I'm so lucky to have you as my bestfriend__ Sasuke..."_

"Right..friends..." Sasuke said his mood changing for the worst.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called her friend one more time but he ignored her. Now she couldn't undertand Sasuke just earlier they were just talking fondly but now. It seems like the air between them change. It seems as if she angered him but she doesn't know the reason why.

"Sasuke..." She called out once more her hand trying to hold onto the raven but he slap her hands away from him, when the boy turned around that's when she saw his eyes, its glinting in pain and anger.

"Sasuke..wha.."

"You're naive I like that side of you..but this is too much..."

"Huh? I can't understand Sasuke..." Sasuke didn't say anything and walk away leaving the blond alone.

"I-I can't understand...what's happening..."

* * *

**A/N:** Waa! I know its very short especially the little scene between Sasuke and Naruto kyaa! There will be MORE of SasuNaru next chapter! Anyway the next chapter would be time skip since I'm bored writing Land of the Waves Arc. I'm sure you guys too! Let's head to romance department now shall we? hahaha

Anyway, special thanks to** Inotiramaker** Heck I like **your** reviews! It fires me up to update my fics!

Also thanks to: **Thinker1234**, and** IWishIWasACheeseCake**. (Hahaha your pen name is delicious XD)


	5. Vol 2: Ch 4: Kiss of Fate

**·٠• ƸӜƷ •·٠**

**Pain in My Heart**

**21-01-13**

* * *

**Volume 2** : Love and Friendship

**Chapter 5: Kiss of Fate**

* * *

"Oh good morning Momoe-san..." Naruto greeted the librarian she was at the same age as Ayame the daughter of the ramen shop owner. Momoe is one of the few people who doesn't treat her like the majority of the villagers. And she had been a friend for years and she's happy to have a friend like her.

"How are you this morning Naruto-chan?" the older girl asked the blonde then turn to look around as if looking for particular person, "So where's Sasuke-kun?" the girl asked blushing. "This is new he wasn't with you..." the girl added while stacking some books over the counter.

"Um.. well..." How could she possibly respond to that?

"Naruto-chan?" the girl asked asked once again.

"S-Sasuke I think he's out training alone.." she stuttered.

"Sasuke-kun's all ready powerful at his age now..." Naruto noticed that the older girl is blushing she does this every time Sasuke's around. "He's such a cutie right Naru-chan?" Momoe said cupping her cheeks dreamily. Then it clicked!

"Eh..you like... Momoe-san you like Sas-" she couldn't continue what she was saying when the older girl cover her mouth a bit roughly.

"Argh, don't say something especially to Sasuke-kun okay? Worst to his fangirls or else I'll be grilled!" Momoe pleaded profusely.

"O-Of course I won't..."

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply Momoe's confession about her liking her bestfriend is a big surprise to her, its like that information is like a punch on her gut but she doesn't know why. Its also been a week since her team came back from their very first mission outside the village. All is back to normal now but that's what she thought. Its also been a week since Sasuke start ignoring her. And its unbearable...

its painful to think that her bestfriend would do this. What hurts her more is that she doesn't even know what she did to deserve this kind of treatment from him.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go eat some onmitsu.." Sakura said once their sensei is out of sight they just finished training and they were obviously exhausted and sweating.

"No..." he said rejecting her offer.

"Then let's go eat some ramen..." Sakura insisted but her crush just brush her off. "Sasuke-kun soo hard to crack, and so cool! Its making me even more fire up to get him!" the pinkette squealed.

Naruto just watch her two team mates walking behind them she was trying to figure out why would her bestfriend would be acting this way. She can't understand him. She didn't say anything that could make him angry right? She didn't. But then why he was doing this.

"Are you going to keep on lagging behind.." Naruto was surprise, for the first time Sasuke was talking to her, "Umm..well..." she looks around only to see Sakura isn't around anymore. "Sakura-chan?" she asked wondering where their team mate was.

"Her mom called her.." Sasuke shrugged.

"I see..." She said awkwardly she's confuse why would he talk to he now when one week ago he didn't.

"Mom will not stop pestering me if I won't bring you on our place for dinner so hurry up.." Sasuke said breaking the awkward silence between them and Naruto has no choice but to follow him.

* * *

**Uchiha Abode**

"Oh! I'm sooooo happy to see you for SUCH a loooong time Naru-chan!" Mikoto said gleefully while hugging the blonde with all her might.

"M-Mikoto-san..can't...can't breathe..."

"Mom, you're suffocating Naru-chan..." Itachi said tapping his mother on her shoulders.

"Oh.. did I? I'm so sorry Naru-chan..." Mikoto said letting go of the blonde but instead she grasp the younger girl's hand to hers, "I'm sorry! As for my apology just spend the night our wonderful and humble abode hohoho..." The mistress of the Uchiha household said acting like she become a lunatic making Itachi and Sasuke sweatdropped she was the only the out of character Uchiha out of them. And its kind of embarrassing.

"And oh please just call me kaa-san I don't mind Naru-chan I really really really don't mind!"

"R-Really? I could..."

"Of course!" Mikoto said squishing the blonde's cheeks together, "Oh your sooo cute...no wonder my Sasuke-chan likes-" she couldn't continue what she was saying when they heard the smoke alarm. "Oh no! the cake I baked for Naru-chan its burning!" Mikoto said running towards the kitchen.

"Itachi-kun..." Naruto said eyes widen as it turns out that Sasuke's older brother created a smoke using a small amount of fire ball jutsu. "That's more better isn't it Sasuke..." Itachi said implying something the blonde doesn't know.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Be careful if mom find out you'd be her punching bag..."

Itachi smiled, its so pleasant it made the two teens cringed too, "Then, you should pray Kaa-san doesn't find out right..."

"ITACHI! SASUKE!"

* * *

**After dinner**

"Oh, Naru-chan my wonderful child, you can use this room from now on.." Mikoto squealed cupping her chin dreamily making the blonde sweatdropped.

"Um... Kaa-san where's Sasuke?" She asked since after dinner Sasuke just vanished out of the blue.

"Sasuke-chan? hmm come to think of it..oh maybe he's just by the lake not far away from our backyard."

"Thanks kaa-san.."

"Oh... young love really such a beautiful thing..."

* * *

True to Mikoto's word she found Sasuke training with his ninjutsu.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" A grand fireball appeared out of the raven's mouth illuminating the dark place.

"Who's there..." Sasuke demanded once he someone's watching him.

"Um..sorry..I couldn't interrupt you..." She said stepping out of the dark.

"What're you doing here..." He asked not looking at her. It sounded sharp and mean.

"I'm sorry...but I promise I won't get in your way..." She said as she watch him pick up his shuriken and kunai scattered on the ground.

"Are you still angry at me..."

"No.." He answered quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah.." He said in irritation.

"I'm happy...back at the land of the waves I don't know why but you suddenly ignored me and..."

"Yeah so _you_ don't know **why** I get angry..." Sasuke said clenching his fist in anger, his bangs covering his eyes.

Sasuke is pissed.

_"Oh no...I have to change the subject..."_

"Uh, you know Momoe-san from the library...y-you know she likes you..." She said changing the subject.

"I know.." he replied.

"You know? How?" She asked in surprise.

"I have the feeling.."

"Oh..so that's how it works..."

Sasuke snapped, "So what..." he said sharply.

Naruto is taken aback, "Um well you should...you know...talk to her and try dating..."

**That's the final straw **

Suddenly, Naruto found herself being shoved roughly down the ground, with Sasuke towering over her. She couldn't see his eyes since it was being covered by his raven locks.

"Sasu- oww..." Naruto wince in pain as she felt him tightening his hold on her shoulders.

"Do you know _why_ I got angry back on our mission..."

"Eh..."

"**_You_** don't know...you** _always_** don't know!...you're naive...so _**naive** _to know **my** feelings..."

"Sasu-" Naruto's sapphire orbs widen as she felt a warm moisture on her lips...

Suddenly it clicked...

**Sasuke is kissing her...**

* * *

**A/N: **I can't stop kyaaing on my own work! hahaha so guys what cha think?! I'm sooo happy with my work. Anyway any mistakes or whatsoever forgive me I'd fix it later on. Its already past twelve here so...anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

**Alert: This chapter is a time skip of the land of the waves arc**

**Special thanks to Inotiramaker and Thinker1234!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Vol 2: Ch 5: Love

**·٠• ƸӜƷ •·٠**

**Pain in My Heart**

**21-01-13**

* * *

**Volume 2 **: Love and Friendship

**Chapter 6** : Love

* * *

Naruto couldn't think straight three days ago her bestfriend...Sasuke kissed her...why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense to her. Ever since that night, all she has in her mind is that particular scene and its driving her in to the brink of madness. _"Why, would he kiss me? Why?_"

"Hey, Naruto are you okay? You're not with yourself it's been days...get yourself together!" It was their pink haired team mate who snapped her back to reality. "If you continue on like that you'll drag the team down ne Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke said leaning awfully close to the raven.

"Whatever..." Naruto gave him a glimpse, it's been three days too since she start avoiding Sasuke being near him or being alone with him scare her.

"Yo everyone!"

"Kakashi-sensei your late!" Sakura fumed

"I apologize...you see I happen to bumped in to a black cat so I have to go the other way..."

Sakura twitched an angry vein popping out of her forehead, "Lame excuses! Who would believe that kind of reason!" she said accusingly.

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Anyway today is self training, I happen to have some business to attend to so- have fun!" He said before he disappeared with a loud poof.

Sakura snarled, "WHAT?! That's it? He made us wait for three hours just to say that! If he wasn't our sensei I already bite his head off!"

"Anyway since Kakashi-sensei says today is self-training I'm off..." Naruto said a she run as fast as she could.

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura grumbled while Sasuke just watch her go.

* * *

After escaping the suffocating feeling while she was in the same place as Sasuke, she could finally take some air. Ever since that night all things are awkward between them. She couldn't be around him without being uncomfortable.

"Oh my youthful sunshine are you here to watch me train?! The handsome young beast of the hidden leaf village?!" Naruto jump on her place. Ugh, its bushy brows and his team. Good thing Gai isn't here or else Lee would be even more uncontrollable.

"Umm...Lee..." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Lee pipe down!" Tenten said tiredly they just finish their team training they're all tired but Lee wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. Lee didn't heed what Tenten said in split second he was in front of the blonde grasping her hands to his. "I'm soo happy to see you! Now your here I'm sure I'll be able to defeat Neji my eternal rival!" he declaired pumping his fist in the air.

"Not in this lifetime Lee.." Neji said with a confident smirk on his face.

Tenten facepalmed

"Ohhh we don't know that for certain until we face one on one again..." Lee said turning to Neji with full of determination and fire on his eyes then turn to the blonde again, "Just wait here my sunshine I shall defeat Neji at this mock match and do not worry I will not lose since your watching me!"

"Um.. Lee wai-" Lee was too enthusiastic that he was deaf to Naruto was trying to say.

"Urgh Lee stop this!" Tenten smacked the green beast upside down.

"Oww... Tenten that hurts!" Lee winced in pain.

"Shut your yap and get a move on Lee we're finished here!" Tenten said while the Hyuga prodigy just massaging his aching temple he might need to take some aspirin on his way home.

"That's very mean of you Tenten...but just wait there my sunshine I'll be back!"

"Lee really..so enthusiastic...he just finished training and he's still on the go..." Tenten said sighing deeply like she was very tired from all the ruckus Lee made.

"Training with Lee is a nightmare..." Neji added, "I don't mind getting in shape but he just won't stop..." he said joining the two girls.

"Neji?"

"So what brought you here..." The white eyed Hyuga asked the blonde.

"Um..well I was just...wandering around that's all..." she replied stuttering.

"Really?" Tenten pressed on.

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, Shikamaru and the others are going to celebrate Shikamaru's birthday... so come tell Sakura and Sasuke to come too..."

"Umm..sure..." Naruto said uncertainly.

* * *

"_W-Why did I say I'll go?" _

"Finally! Your just here Sasuke-kun and I has been looking for you!" Sakura said grabbing the blonde's wrist dragging her towards where Sasuke is. Naruto's starting to panic there's now way she'd come close to him after all what happen.

"W-Wait Sakura-chan..." Naruto said struggling from the pink haired girl's grip but she was too strong for her.

"There's no time to waste we're late!"

* * *

"Kampai!"

"Damn it! One of these days I'd kill the owner of this shop. I think there's some kind of discrimination going on here against Inuzuka dogs.." Kiba said gruffly while pounding his fist over the table.

"It's not a discrimination..." It was Shinno who answered him who're sitting next to him.

"Yeah what was it..." Kiba said rudely.

"There's no owner in their right mind would allow an animal inside their restaurant this is common knowledge don't you know?"

Kiba growl, "Oh yeah, I'm surprise didn't you have insect living inside your body. They shouldn't let you in instead or you'd contaminate their food with your insects!"

"My insects stays in my body unlike animals...no offense to Akamaru..." Shinno said while eating his share of Yakiniku before Chouji could all hog the meat.

"WHY YOU?!" Kiba sits up trying to get his hands on Shinno.

"G-Guys please don't fight..." Hinata said trying to stop the fight between her team mates.

"Oi, you guys shouldn't fight in front of the table while eating that's bad luck you know..." Chouji said while pointing his chopsticks to Kiba and Shinno.

Kiba twitched in anger

"I don't really care you fat-" he was about to say the deadly word when he felt a stinging feeling on his cheeks. He just been slapped by Ino...

"Not in front of Chouji you dumbass!" Ino said dangerously a dark aura surrounding her.

"That hurt Ino! Control your temper will you?! Jeez..." Kiba said rubbing his reddening cheeks.

"Shut up Kiba we're all here to celebrate Shikamaru's birthday in advance not to fight so behave!" Ino said like scolding a four year old kid.

Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"This is all such a drag..."

"What was that Shikamaru!"

"Hey, sorry guys we're late..." Sakura apologized as they joined in. Ino's eyes automatically shines seeing Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Come on sit beside me I prepared a very special seat just for the two of us!" Ino said patting the special purple and gold stuffy pillow beside her.

"Dream on Ino-pig Sasuke-kun is sitting beside _me_..."

"Grrr..._you _dream on billboard brow!"

the group all sweatdropped at this... they just don't stop fighting over Sasuke.

"Oh my sunshine sit beside us its empty!"

"T-Thanks Lee..." Naruto sits in between Lee and Neji, Sasuke sits next to Shikamaru while Sakura and Ino was force to sit with each other.

"Urgh, Sasuke's sitting beside me is troublesome..."

"Here take some meat my sunshine!" Lee said while putting some already cooked meat on the blonde's plate.

"Thanks Lee you're so kind..." She said with a smile.

"Oh anything for you my sunshine..." Naruto chuckled at Lee's antics its making her forget about Sasuke even just a bit. She turned to look up only to see the raven sitting across the table staring at her intensely. And it was awkward so she look away.

"_Why are you looking at me like that...don't look Sasuke..." _She thought fidgeting uncomfortably.

"You okay?" Neji asked as he felt the girl's ditress next to him.

"Umm.. I'm fine don't worry about me..."

* * *

After their dinner everyone went on their own ways, they celebrated Shikamaru's birthday in advance since Team ten is going on a mission the day after tomorrow. It was fun to be with friends, being with them made her forget about Sasuke even just for bit, anyway, Lee insist on bringing her home but he met Gai on the way home and been swept by his devotion to his sensei. Not that she don't mind. After all she wanted to be alone... Naruto just finished taking a bath a towel drape on her naked body when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Huh?" Naruto is alarmed no one ever come to her place other than Sasuke of course but she doubt he'd come so she move stealthly picking up her kunai knife from her holster over her bed. Just in case she was going to be attack by an unknown assailant. She slowly and slightly open the door revealing her 'visitor' her heart skip a beat it was Sasuke. Naruto lost her grip on her kunai and it fell down the floor.

"Um hi Sasuke..." She asked awkwardly.

"Let's talk..."

"I can't...I'm busy and I just came out of the shower so-" She doesn't want to talk to him, not right now...

"I'd wait..."

"Sasuke lis-"

"I'd wait..."

"O-Okay..." Naruto said opening the door for the raven to enter.

After a few minutes the blonde came out of the bathroom fully dress with her orange overall.

_"What am I going to do? Should I just act as if nothing happen?"_

__"Listen Naruto I..."

"Oh did you see the new episode of Panda warrior? Momoe-san said it's great..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto trembled this was the second time he called her by her name and it was making her heart beat faster.

"Um..well I think a rewind of Panda warrior is on... let's watch it..." She said as she shakingly picked up the remote over the coffee table opening the TV.

"Naruto..."

"You know Momoe-san is looking for you..you should visit her once in awhile..epp.." Naruto once again found herself being push down on her back Sasuke straddling her.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Just like I said...you're naive... I like that side of you too but this is too much..."

"Ow..." Naruto winced.

"Acting like nothing happen..avoiding me..."

Naruto blushed as she remembered the night when he kissed her...

_"Um..wh-what was that..." Naruto said standing up face flushed._

_"Listen I..." Sasuke uttered._

_"You're joking around again Sasuke.."_

_"I'm not I..."_

_"I-I gotta go see you!" She said as she hurriedly run away from her friend_.

_"Is he talking about that night?"_

"You're just going to act as if nothing happened...like it was all okay by avoiding me...let me tell you Naruto I won't let you..." Sasuke said firmly his raven locks covering his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Naruto said enrage pushing the raven off her. "You're the one who kissed me! What am I suppose to think?!"

"THAT I LOVE YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto is shocked, "W-What..."

"I LOVE YOU! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?!"

"No It's NOT! How could I even know that?! I have no idea!" Naruto said crying, her anger, frustration and confusion mixing in.

"Now you do..."

Naruto turn away the gaze Sasuke was giving her making her uncomfortable and scared, _"I can't look at him in the eye he looks so serious...he said he loves me..."_ she shook her head, _"No he was just joking there's no way he would say such thing..."_ she thought turning her back on Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out grabbing her arm back down kissing her.

"No!" She slapped him her tears gathering on the side of her eyes.

He turned away, his cheeks reddening...

"I-I'm sorry..." Naruto can only say before running away again this was her only option now she can't face her friend again after this.

"Wait, Naruto!"

Naruto didn't pay any attention to Sasuke she slammed the door open only to see her friend Momoe her fist in the air her free hand holding a bag of chips.

"Naru-chan, are you...okay?" Momoe asked the blonde when she noticed her tears.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stopped on his tracks when he saw the older girl.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go..." She said leaving the two behind.

* * *

_"I'm scared...I'm so scared...this is the first time I feel this my heart why won't it stop beating...what should I do? I never really see Sasuke other than my bestfriend..._" Naruto thought face flushed her hand clutching on her shirt she continue walking aimlessly without looking at her way she turn into the corner only to bumped into someone's hard chest sending her down the dirty ground.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not looking on-" Naruto said looking up only to see an intimidating red haired boy with a kanji of love tatooed on his forehead.

"Look at your way next time..." Now this is when she noticed his forehead protector the boy is not from Hidden Leaf...

"W-Who is he?"

* * *

**A/N**: OOOH Love rival has now arrived! Yosh, the red haired guy being here means one thing! Chunin Exams! :) What ya think guys? Hope you like it!

**Special thanks to:** Inotiramaker, Thinker1234, JadedLadey and HeartofGold for reviewing I LOVE you ALL!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Vol 2: Ch 6: Gaara of The Sand

**Pain in My Heart**

* * *

**Volume 2 : Love and Friendship **

**Chapter 6 : Gaara of the Sand**

* * *

**Early that morning **Kakashi called in team seven for some important announcement. It must be related something about the reason why the other shinobi from neighboring nation are being spotted everywhere in the Hidden Leaf Village. "Urgh I eat too much meat last night I totally should start dieting again!" Sakura whined while rubbing her bulging stomach. The team is on their usual meeting place by the bridge and somehow the tension between the two bestfriends intensified as Naruto was standing far behind the two keeping distance as much as possible.

Even though she try her hardest to hide it. Sasuke's confession stunned her the most. He is her bestfriend and she didn't really see him more than that. Now the sight of him just gave her more confusion and anxiety.

"Hey you brat!" a loud voice was heard team 7 turned to look around only to see Konohamaru being lifted up by a shinobi from another village. The boy wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead and he also carry something on his back hidden by some kind of bandage.

"Let go off me you creep!" Konohamaru demanded while struggling in mid-air.

"K-Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon gasped.

"L-Let him go!" Naruto demanded as she decided to interfere.

"And who the hell are you..." the boy said dangerously.

"Naruto-neechan..." Konohamaru muttered

"You shouldn't bully a child!" Sakura butted in the scene flush in anger.

Konohamaru blushed in embarrassment, "Hey! I'm not a child anymore!" he complained.

Naruto ignored the boy, "Let Konohamaru go!" she said this time more demanding and determined.

The boy smirked, "And why the hell would I do that..."

"B-Because..." Naruto couldn't finish what she was saying when Sasuke appeared in front of her separating her and the boy. Sasuke glared at the boy and pull out the kunai out of his pouch.

"Heh...you wanna settle this with a fight then..." the boy said letting go of Konohamaru carelessly not minding if he would hurt him or not.

"Argh that hurts you creepy puppet face!"

"Konohamaru you okay?!" Udon and Moegi both asked their team mate at the same time. "Come on boss get that creep-face!" he cheered on his 'boss'.

"Come on then let's test the strength of the hidden leaf's shinobi as for me your gonna be beaten by me a ninja from the hidden sand..." the boy said confidently.

Sasuke smirked.

"So what's a shinobi of the Hidden Sand doing in a place like this..."

"Heh, why ask if your gonna die right this second..."

"Kankuro what are you doing..." another voice came in all team seven turn to look at the two new arrival. It was a girl and boy... the girl has blonde hair and green eyes she also wearing a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

_"That boy...that boy is from the other night..."_

The boy has the same short spiky red hair and his emerald eyes has same unreadable, cold and emotionless orbs..

"What is this Kankuro..." The red haired browless boy said dangerously.

"Argh, Gaara..." The boy named Kankuro said the other boy's name with fear and that doesn't go unnoticed by the others as well.

"You...who're you..." the red haired asked particularly to the raven ignoring the older boy.

Sasuke scoffed,"Why would I tell you...a stranger my name..." he said looking away with an amuse look on his face.

"I am Gaara of the desert..."

The raven turned to face him, "Uchiha..."

"You..will be a worthy opponent...worthy of killing..." Gaara said with a creepy chuckle.

"What?! Kill Sasuke-kun how dare you say that-..." Sakura paused on what she was saying when Gaara glared at her dangerously it was as if she wouldn't stop talking she'll be dead.

Sakura unconciously stepped back off her tracks,

"_W-What's with this guy..."_

* * *

"CHUNIN EXAMS?!" Sakura shouted who wouldn't? Their sensei just recommended them to join the chunin exam it was an achievement since they just become a genin several weeks ago. And now if they pass the exam they will become chunin at the very young age of thirteen!

"Yep that was I said, right..." Kakashi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck lazily.

"THAT'S SOOO GREAT!" Sakura cheered

"Tomorrow would be the first part of the exam so do your best everyone!" Kakashi said before disappearing with a loud poof.

"Here he goes again..." Sasuke grumbled underneath his breath.

"Hey Sasuke-kun now that Kakashi-sensei is gone let's go have a date!" Sakura said cheerfully but the raven just ignored her and walk away.

"OWW... Sasuke-kun please wait for me!" the pinkette whine before running after her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke glance on his back but he didn't see the blonde, _"Where is that girl..."_

* * *

Naruto slipped away after their sensei dismissed them she felt like playing hide and seek just now it wasn't with Konohamaru it's with Sasuke. All day she managed to avoid talking with her bestfriend which was a relief since she doesn't know if she was ready to talk to him. Suddenly she doesn't know why but she felt a pang of sadness on her heart this was the first time this happen between them.

"_If Sasuke didn't say those words if he hadn't say that... this will not happen...I wouldn't be uncomfortable if he was around..." _She thought as she gloomily kicked the stone on her feet. The stone rolled towards another person's foot Naruto was shocked to see the red haired from before. The boy was staring at her intensively.

"Umm...I-I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized then turn to walk pass the boy.

"You...what's your name..." The red haired boy asked making the blonde halt on her tracks.

"Uh..my name...I'm Naruto..." She replied smiling gloomily.

"..."

"Umm... your name is Gaara right? I heard this 'Kankuro' call you that..." Naruto said trying to start a conversion.

"..."

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village then..."

"You have the same eyes that I have..." Gaara said for the first time since he asked her name.

"Huh?" She said not understanding what he was talking about but he didn't say anything anymore he just turn around and disappeared with a gust of wind.

_"What was that all about?"_

"So you're just here..." Naruto froze on her spot, it was obvious who it was and she wasn't really ready to face him not this time...

"Oh hey Sasuke..." Naruto said, her throat suddenly went dry.

"I..." Sasuke tried to say but the blonde cut him off.

"Well I'm off now see you tomorrow..." Naruto wave to him awkwardly she was about to take her leave when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"I'll see you home..." Sasuke offered.

"Ah...no it's fine I can go home my own..." Naruto quickly rejected his offer then she start to walk down the road.

"You still avoiding me..."

"N-No of course not...you're silly..." She denied stuttering nervously.

"Then there's no problem if I'll walk you home..." He said with the edge on his voice.

Naruto looks away, "O-Okay..." she said sounding a bit tense that didn't go unnoticed by the raven. The way home is very awkward and silent between them since no one dared to say anything.

* * *

"Huh? Y-You want to go inside?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yeah what's wrong with that..."

"N-Nothing it's just...I'm going to rest and well I-I'm sorry not today...see you tomorrow anyway..." She said as she quickly turn towards her door then rummaging on her pockets to get her key but no matter what she do she can't get her key out of her pocket she was too nervous that her hand is shaking and her ability of grip was out of the question for now...

"Wait Naruto..." Sasuke called out grabbing her arm back down he then lean forward and kiss the blonde but she shoved him away.

"C-Can you please quit doing this!" She shouted.

"I won't..."

"W-What..." She blushed.

"I love you don't you **_get_** that!" Sasuke said grabbing both of her arm towards him.

"No please **_enough_**!" She shook her head tears streaming down her tan cheeks.

"If you say it wasn't enough how much do I have to love you in order for you to let me in..."

Naruto look away she can't take this anymore...

_"N-No...my heart was beating so fast, that one heart wasn't enough..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa! So what do you think guys? This was so intense! Kyaaa hahahaha also special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter I love you guys!

**Reminder**: At this fic, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke is 13

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
